You have no proof
by Crotch-Mechanic
Summary: Slash - Denstiel - Rated MA - Stand alone sexual encounter.


**Denstiel - Rated M - Stand alone sexual encounter. An experimental writing assignment to see if I could write using explicit and evocative language. Please let me know what you think. Thanks for reading all the same and be well.**

Castiel stood and watched passively as the brothers Winchester bickered. It had become routine. They continuously misunderstood each other. They kept things from each other especially Sam. There was years of resentment and recrimination. They had different agendas so they clashed continuously.

Sam had had enough and stormed out of the motel room.

Dean began drinking in earnest.

Frustrated he yelled, "I really need to get laid."

"It would certainly help with your disposition." Castiel said in response.

"What would you know about it?" Dean scoffed.

"Actually, I'm quite adept in human love making," countered Castiel in his deep, even tone, "sexual activity is very beneficial to mortals."

"How would you know that?"

"You learn a great many things with a few millennials of direct observation."

"Yeah prove it," Dean whispered into his beer.

Castiel stepped to Dean who raised his hands and looking uneasy asked, "What are you doing?"

Castiel looked deeply into Dean's hazel eyes and said, "Close your eyes Dean."

"Why? What are you going to do Cass?" Dean asked.

"I said close you eyes and keep them closed," Castiel ordered harshly.

Dean responded to Castiel's authoritative tone saying, "Yes sir," while closing his eyes.

Castiel leaned in as if to kiss Dean but instead he gently brushed his full lips lightly against Dean's going slowly back and forth. He turned his head and let Deans lips slide across his cheek to his ear and then changed direction passing his face over Dean's lips from side to side, ear to ear.

Castiel reached up and put his hands on both sides of Dean's head and let his fingers slip into his thick hair until the tips just passed each other on the other side. He licked his lips and drew a shallow breath, so his lips became slightly moist and then he pulled Dean's head forward pressed his lips against Dean's. The moisture made them stick slightly when he pulled away.

He caressed Dean's face gently by repeatedly sweeping the backs of his hands over his cheeks and then unfurling them to massage his ears. Slipping his index fingers into Dean's ears, he placed his mouth on Dean's and slipped his tongue slowly in to Dean's mouth. Dean murmured a low moan.

As Castiel pushed his tongue deeper into Dean mouth, he pressed his body against him. Dean was sandwiched between Castiel and the wall. Dean brought his hands to Casteil's hips and pushed but Castiel pushed back and pressed their crotches together and began to bump them together rhythmically. While he continued to deeply kiss Dean, Castiel shifted slightly and raised one knee between Dean's legs and pressed it up against Dean's crotch. This drew a deep groan from Dean. He used his knee to press and squeeze Dean's testicles while he palmed Dean's enlarging penis. When it was fully erect Castiel squeezed it hard which made Dean involuntarily pull his mouth off Casteil's, so he could loudly moan.

Dean briefly open his eyes, so Castiel pressed his mouth to his ear and once again demanded he keep them closed. He then pushed his tongue deeply into Dean ear canal. Dean wriggled as he felt a jolt run through him that he felt down to his toes.

Dean grasped the wrist of Castiel's hand. The hand that was now alternatively squeezing and stoking his hard penis through his jeans. Castiel shook Dean's hand off and using both hands pulled open Dean's belt quickly. He then unbuttoned and unzipped Dean's jeans and pulled them open as well.

Dean hard penis tented his boxers up through his open jeans. Castiel grasped the tip of it through the boxers and pinched it roughly. Dean drew a breath through clenched teeth and said, "Easy Cass."

Castiel took a step back and demanded, "Take down your pants and underwear."

Dean only hesitated a moment before he did as he was told. He hooked his thumbs in his boxers and pushed everything down to his knees.

"Now lift your shirts," instructed Castiel.

Using both hands, Dean gathered and lifted his shirt and t-shirt up exposing his taunt abdomen.

"Higher," demanded the angel.

Dean lifted the shirts higher exposing his body from his knees to his nipples.

Casteil admired Dean masculine physique. The thick, taunt muscles of his chest were smooth with tan nipples. There was a line of hair that started at his navel and traveled down into a thick, dark patch of pubic hair from which Dean's six-inch, hard penis was now standing straight up.

Castiel moved to Dean's left side and slipped his right behind his back. He leaned down and placed his mouth on Dean's erect nipple and placed his hand on his engorged penis. He began to suck lightly on Dean's nipple while stroking his penis slowly letting his hand slide lightly over the surface. With his other hand, he had found Dean's anus and pressed on it ever so gently with his index finger.

Dean was panting and occasionally moaned especially when Castiel would chew gently on his nipple or press harder on his anus.

Castiel leaned down and took Dean's penis into his mouth and lubed it generously with saliva. Returning his hand, he quicken his pace and tightened his grip.

Dean responded. He was getting close to ejaculation. Castiel could feel his body trembling and tensing.

Dean started moaning loudly through gritted teeth. He pitched forward and squeezed his eyes tighter while calling out, "Oh, oh, oh,". He came forcibly and his body spasmed and jerked. Castiel watched as white ropes of cum shot from Dean's penis.

"Keep those eyes closed until I tell you to open them Dean," Castiel warned.

Once Dean's orgasm had subsided, Castiel wiped the remaining cum which had dribbled down Dean's cock with an old tea towel he'd found in the kitchen.

"Get yourself together," Castiel instructed.

As Dean pulled up his jeans and boxers and righted himself, Casteil smoothed his rumpled raincoat and placed himself before Dean. When Dean had completely finished dressing Castiel said to him, "You can open your eyes now."

Dean open his eyes and looked at Castiel standing in front of him. Perplexed he asked, "Why did I have to keep my eyes closed?"

"What do you mean," Castiel responded.

"You know, just now," Dean quietly murmured, "when you jerked me off."

"You have no proof that was me," Casteil said just before he vanished.

"Ah," Dean said aloud. He understood. If angel or demon probed Dean's mind there would be no image of this.

"Is everyone gay?" Dean wondered aloud. Then, giving his crotch a squeeze, added, "Not that I'm complaining"


End file.
